The Pony who Cried Wolf
by The Butter
Summary: A strange creature wanders through the town early one morning. Twilight sparkle knows what it was, but nopony believes her, so now she has to go and find it so that she can prove them all wrong. Rated T for safety. R&R


The Pony who Cried Wolf

By Unbias3d

Disclaimer: This is the part that means I don't own whatever I'm writing about

4:55 AM on a Wednesday

The sun sat just below the horizon, its presence only proven by the light already spilling over the edge. Very few ponies were awake this early, and fewer still would be walking about the town. As the sun breached the horizon, casting its warm light onto Ponyville, a dark figure stood at the edge of the town, peering at the buildings with mild interest. The sun's light illuminated the figure, silhouetting him against its brilliance. He began a deliberate forward pace, making his way towards the center of the town.

Anypony who saw the dark figure was quick to flee, fearing the creature would strike at any moment. Soon enough the entire town was aware of the tall dark thing stalking about in the town square. It was nearly noon when, for no reason known to any pony, the thing left. Soon ponies began to pour back into the streets, and rumors began to circulate. Most of the conversation of the day ended on the same subject, as everypony speculated as to what the creature was. Everypony but one.

"It was a wolf."

Twilight Sparkle's friends stared at her speculatively, as if she had lost her mind. Rainbow Dash was the first to step forward, saying what the others were thinking. "But Twilight," Twilight noted Dash's incorrect grammar, "I thought wolves ran on four legs and moved around in packs and stuff. How could that _thing_ out there have been a wolf?"

The other girls nodded their agreement, Fluttershy adding in quietly, "I've seen wolves before, and that didn't look like any wolf I've ever seen… _Not to be rude, or anything, um…"_

Twilight sighed, exasperated, "I know girls, and I thought the same thing too at first, but here, see for your selves." A book on the table behind her began to glow, and floated over slowly before opening to a particular page. On the page was some sort of old painting depicting a two legged creature, not unlike a wolf, wielding a jagged sword as a pony fled. The page flipped to another image showing two more of the strange creature holding some sort of large black tube with fire coming out of one end in the direction of what looked like the old castle in Everfree.

The girls looked down at the images carefully, trying to see Twilights logic. Rarity was the first to look back up, asking, "Twilight, darling, couldn't those just be the ancestors of those dreadful diamond dogs from before?" The others nodded in agreement, looking at Twilight expectantly.

Twilight could only look back, realizing that she had no viable counter-argument. She sighed, defeated, and closed the book. "You're probably right Rarity; maybe I'm just over thinking this." Twilight didn't entirely mean what she said. She knew she was right, and as soon as the girls left she intended to prove it.

This investigation would have to wait however, as Rarity smiled and said, "it's alright darling, no need to look so glum. Why don't you come along with me and the girls and we can get some lunch at the café. I hear the special of the day is Daffodil soufflé!" The girls all nodded in assent, and Twilight sighed.

"Okay, maybe some nice food will cheer me up." She followed the girls out of the library and down the road to the café.

**Some short (maybe an hour) amount of time later**

The door to the library slid open and Twilight walked in, closing it behind her. She sighed, content after having eaten a whole daffodil soufflé. She began to pack her saddlebags, packing books, notepads, pencils, and some camping supplies. She lifted her bags onto her back and called out for spike. The young dragon climbed down the steps from the bedroom, yawning and rubbing his eyes. His eyelids shot open as he saw Twilight packed for a trip

"Woah, wait a minute, where are you going Twilight?" He prepared himself, going over his repertoire of tricks in his head, ready to fake any illness to be left at the library. Just before he could begin to fake a stroke, Twilight chuckled.

"Don't worry Spike, you don't have to come if you don't want to. I'm just going on a quick field trip to try and find some new animals." This, of course, was only half true, but Spike accepted the explanation as if it had been given before. "I should be back by the end of the week. Maybe sooner," or maybe longer, she thought to herself.

"Okay Twilight, just be careful while you're out there. I'll run the library while you're gone." Spike yawned and began to make his way back upstairs, hearing the call of his bed.

Twilight smiled and opened the door, stepping back outside. It was now around 4 in the afternoon, and many ponies were beginning to make their way home. She stepped onto the cobble path leading out of town and toward the Everfree forest.

**END CHAPTER ONE**

** Author's notes: So yeah, this is my first fanfic ever. Hopefully it gets good reviews, but please do let me know any of the mistakes I make. I'm a hardcore perfectionist and it would be appreciated. Please leave a review and let me know if you liked it.**

** Oh, and for the record, I was originally going to write a paragraph where Twilight explains why she thinks it's a wolf, using an old myth or something, but I decided not to because it would have been really boring for me to write. I'm lazy, sue me. :P**


End file.
